legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Flourish
In construction The Order of Flourish (also known as the Order of Harvest, the Foundation of Flourish, the Order of Order, Lord Helio's Force and simply referred as the Order) is the main antagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as one of the main supporting factions in the later stories. Built by Lord Helio ever since the apparent death of Ichabod Crane, the First Witness, he Order of Flourish is the major faction that took control of the entire Sleepy Hollow after the missing of Katrina Crane, the last known Van Tassel Heritage. The Order of Flourish existed for more than two centuries and overlook everything inside, developing itself and gathering new members. Their purpose was to keep order and peace within the entire Sleepy Hollow after the apparent disbanding of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart, but unfortunately, the own pride forming inside the Order's top executives blinded them and made them ignored the fact that Moloch had already corrupt their leader. Some of them, most notably Selina Strawberry, believed their leader was a kind and good man and was in disbelief that their leader was Moloch's pawn. However, some others, most notably Phyllis Peach, knew the truth, and yet she seized the chance to corrupt the Order from inside so that one day she could take over the town for herself. After its development for more than two centuries, the Order of Flourish had connections everywhere in Sleepy Hollow, including police, FBI agents and even other citizens. All people in the town were doing the Order's biddings, although some of them were aware of it. However, the darkest secret within the Order, that not even some of the Top Execlusives knew, was that the entire Order of Flourish had all ready fell into the hands of Michael Langdon via the help of its traitor, Phyllis Peach, as the latter deceived many of the members and showed her true loyalty only towards Moloch himself, trying to corrupt and destroy the Order from inside to outside. ''Informations Overview (pink), Selina Strawberry (red) and Gregory Grape (purple).]]The Order of Flourish is a secret organizations composed by old families and orphans adopted by Lord Helio in the villiage of Sleepy Hollow, serving as the secret order to stablize the town into its proper order and secretly organizing allies to fight against demons. Many of the members are the descendants of the original members of the Order, with a few of the expectations like Baccarat Blueberry, Selina Strawberry and Phyllis Peach who were either adopted, chosen or volunteered to join the Order. The Order had a special phrase to those people with potential magic ability or even show slight magical power. Those people are known to the Order as "Shines". The top members of the Order were not born to be magician, but thanks to the power of the Stone of Wisdom, they became powerful mages who had different kinds of magic power, usually connecting to light and any other natural elements. The member of Order treasured the Stone of Wisdom very much, and they called it the 'Withering Mourner, which means it will make even the term of "wither" itself to die in the Order. Lord Helio believed as long as the Stone of Wisdom was in control, no one shall stop its flourishing or make it wither, but he knew it would be a disaster when fell into wrong hands. Ideology The Order of Flourish is like an Illuminati cult, looking for a way to control people in Sleepy Hollow and even the nature itself. They deemed to achieve their own immortaility to maintain eternal order in Sleepy Hollow though their intentions were good since pratically all of the Mages of Flourish (except a few who was bilnded in their delusions). Under the aliases of the Light Lord and the White Wizard while serving as the leader of the Order, Lord Helio himself was the very first person in the Order who acheived this. Many years later, Lord Helio's appretice Selina Strawberry also earned her own immortality by her perfect merge with the enhanced Croatoan Virus and turned into the strongest Mage of Flourish next to Lord Helio, stop aging in her twenties. The Order also developed Shines into Mages and made normal human into Rookie Shines, in contrast to the Twelve Nethers and their followers who drove Shines into despair and released their inner demons, killing the host. Lord Helio had realized that a Shine had potential chances to become either a good magician or a host to demons. Lord Helio would go extreme to get more Shines to his side, even to the point of acting against their will and brainwashed them to make them vow loyalty. Even in its extreme way of error, the Order of Flourish had protected the safety of Sleepy Hollow for many years. Alliterative Name The Mages of Order had a theme of alliterative names in the top members and rooke mages of the Order, whether it would be first name, middle name, family name, code name (that named after mostly fruits and other kinds of plants) and even aliases. Ironically, this kind of theme never existed in the name of the organization. The name of the members were all sharing an alliterative name or code name, like 'S'elina "'S'trawberry" 'S'erenity 'S'arandon, 'A'lbert "'A'pple" 'A'maze 'A'nderson and so on. Certain case like Kristen Kiwifruit only had their code name (in her case, "Kiwifruit") alliterative to their first name. Some sub factions of the Order also had alliterative names as well, most notably the Star Spangled Society. In the case of the Society, even its motto is alliterative: "Stars shall secure society. Stars shall save sanity. Stars shall slay sins. Stars should stay still, shining. Stars shall symbolize the Star Spangled Society." with pratically every single word in it starts with letter "S". Corruption Amoral members Although many of its way was extreme and sound ridiculous to hear, the Order of Flourish itself never had truly evil intentions or thoughts of sacrifising the innoncent people in order to achieve its goal. Like Selina Strawberry stated, their main intentions were noble, although many of the Order mages have lost their way. Most of those members, even including Selina (especially after being affected by the Feast of Apollo) were utterly loyal to the Light Lord and are either unaware or ignored the inner darkness hiding within Helio, including his demoic origin story for being a former puppet of Ara Astaroth. Even so, that does not mean people who had true evil intention would not enter the Order as its members, even top members. It was because of the own mistake of Lord Helio, who used talented people for his purpose to maintain order in the town, but he was blinded on certain people's true nature. Even before the Feast of Apollo that drove many of the Order's members into dark side, some of the members of the Order of Flourish were annoying and unpleasant in the core. Some mild example of the evil inside the Order were greedy people like Orlando Orange, double agents like Gladius Grapefruit, prejudiced people like Blaze Banana, radical fanatics like Leonard Lemon, and perverts like Pedro Pineapple. Those people are already bad enough. The effects coming from the Feast of Apollo only made their bad personality turned worse, and it made them into monsters who would sacrifice many people to achieve their selfish goals. Phyllis Peach However, none of those aforemetioned people were completely insane despite their original bad personalities which were already wicked enough. The worst case in that kind of scenario was none other than Phyllis Peach, who went much further than the term of "unpleasant" like that of Pedro, Orlando and Blaze. Phyllis was the only person who declared herself as evil, and she took pleasure in torturing and killing. As a matter of fact, Phyllis intentionally instigated the corruption and tragedy in Sleepy Hollow so that she would take over the Order by claiming the Stone of Wisdom to herself and rule the world, even to the point of working with agents from the Twelve Nethers and the Dark Heaven to achieve her goal, betraying the entire Order and even setting up the later turn of events that would influence all of the people in Sleepy Hollow. Early Murders of Phyllis As the most extreme example in the Order of Flourish's corrupt membership, Phyllis was fully insane even before her turn to the dark side after being exposed into the power of the Feast, so she was the only special case of the Order members who was neither fully affected by the Feast nor remaining sane, since she was already insane all along and thus had no hope of salvation and void of humanity within herself. Phyllis was born to be sociopathic and murderous, partly due to her parents were cousins. She was born with mental illness for the problems of a marriage between close relatives. Phyllis later became an amoral and insane prosecutor, who would try every wicked way to win in every court, even including murder. Years later, Phyllis completely turned psychotic after she was not only rejected by her ex-boyfriend, Dragonia Dragonfruit (whom she loved in a twisted manner), but also defeated for the first time due to the same person found out she caused a false coviction. In cold blood, Phyllis murdered Dragonia to hide her crimes and went further into insanity due to being rejected, becoming a serial killer who committed murder on any men who resembled Dragonia, with short and dark red hair. Death of Hestia The most notorious crime Phyllis had done was killing Lady Hestia Hawthorn after the latter had discovered the evidence towards one of Phyllis' murder events, which would lead to her murder on Dragonia among many others. To avoid being exposed by Hestia, Phyllis not only humiliated and killed Hestia, but also burned down Hestia's own residence,. Not for long, the tragic news came to Lord Helio and became the last straw that crushed his sanity. He began to fuel a part of Hestia's soul into the Stone of Wisdom and randomly chose several people who had potential chances to become Shines to sacrifise their hidden power (and even plus their life) to give enough power to bring back Hestia, but the Feast failed and brought many people into Shines, and the side effect even gave the Chaos of Zodiac - one of the cults that serve the Twelve Nethers and led by Crow Faux (who was a rival to Lord Helio) - a perfect chance to spawn new hosts for zodiac demons. Feast of Apollo The Feast also required most (if not all) top members of the Order to fuel it with power in order to assure its further success, but due to its side effect, most of them had became despaired after being reminded by either their tragic experience or their pressed true nature of darkness. They either fell into dark side or their dark side became much powerful that it consumed their humanity, revealing their monstrous true nature inside their own benevolent appearance. The one thing in the common in them was they became utterly loyal to the Light Lord himself and ignored their mistake. Even though a few of them, like Selina, became suspicious of Lord Helio's true nature, they did not hestitate to defend him when the Team Witness turned against him. Therefore, when they finally realized Lord Helio betrayed them all by joining Moloch, it was too late. Fortunately, Selina redeemed herself almost immediately and turned against Lord Helio, realizing the error in his ways. Again, Phyllis herself became ironically the only one who was neither affected by the Feast nor retaining her sanity, since she already abandoned her humanity and sanity years ago. She had already exposed her darkest nature without any qualm, thus becoming immune to the Feast's side effect due to having neither humanity nor dark nature to hide forever. Unlike Pedro, Blaze or Orlando, Phyllis never had intention to hide her true nature forever, and she would not be hestitated to reveal it as soon as she gained the Stone of Wisdom. Therefore, Phyllis was the only one who saw through the true nature of Lord Helio and had no blind loyal towards him even after the Feast. However, instead of outright betraying Helio at first, Phyllis kept it as a secret to her collegues and took this as an advantage in order to push Helio much further into darkness, so that one day she could get the Stone of Wisdom, the only thing she desired the most. Secret Work with Moloch? The Wiseman Methods of Control Brainwashing of townspeople Despite maintaining the safety and peace in Sleepy Hollow for many years, the methods of controlling people demonstrated by the Order of Flourish was intense, as they will force people to obey (even to the point of doing the act of brainwashing) even if they won't. This horrible nature was first showed when Lord Helio (disguised as the White Wizard) forced Baccarat Blueberry and Richard Raspberry into Mages despite their unwillingness to do so. After that, Baccarat and Richard became insane puppets of Lord Helio (whom they referred as the Wiseman) and captured Katrina and Kristen, respectively for the preperation in the Second Feast, In order to start the second Feast of Apollo, the Order of Flourish - especially its leader, Lord Helio - used the interruption of Moloch and Twelve Nethers as a lie to uncover the truth behind Zodiac Demon's presence in Sleepy Hollow. Despite admitting that the Zodiac Demons were humans born from despair and being rigged by Nethers' nature, the Order claimed that the first group of Zodiac Demons was already formed before the Feast of Apollo, and the Twelve Nethers, who were responsible for the mutation, rigged the result of the Feast. The Order intentionally ignored that it was the Feast that made those humans into desperation at the first place, not the Nethers, and they also put the news of supernatural forces to its lowest spreading scale, with Blaze Banana (and later his unnamed successor) writing false news as the director and main editor of Sleepy Hollow Daily Bugle. As it soon revealed by what Selina Strawberry (who once fanaitically endorsed the Order's way due to her desperation of saving humanity) found out, however, that the Zodiac Demons were all formed after the Feast of Apollo due to its side effect that had no cure, while the Nethers had nothing to do with driving the people to despair during the Feast. It was the Order of Flourish itself, which should take the blame. Ban of the Wrong Ways (after Selina took control) To avoid internal conflict, Lord Helio also went far to brainwash his loyal minions, who were fell under the effects of the Feast of Apollo, before wiping the amoral members and traitors via manipulating Team Witness, as seeing in the annihalation of the likes of Walter Watermelon, Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana and most importantly, Phyllis Peach (failed by Lord Helio but succeeded with Selina after the Order was reformed), one after another. Starting with a good intention, Selina Strawberry (who was also the then second in command within the Order) developed the Dawn's Early Light only tried to purify the humanity under the control of the Feast. Therefore, once she discovered that Lord Helio was only spy into Moloch's force and used Zodiac Demons as a bait for his real purpose (reviving Hestia Hawthorn and purify humanity from its wrong way), Selina immediately forgave him despite with reluctance, but not for long. As soon as she discovered that the Dawn's Early Light could not purify the demons, only destroying them (since most of their hosts had already dead with their souls consumed), Selina's mind began to shake. She then realized that the Order was on a way of error, driving her towards seeking redemption for it and save humanity. After Selina took over the Order of Flourish, she revealed many truth behind the Feast of Apollo and offcially declare a massive reformation in the Order, abandoning many wrong ways in its former methods. Members Leadership *Lord Helio / "Father" (Founder) - Deceased' *Selina Strawberry - Second Leader'' South.Italy.full.1958119.jpg 48204960_p0.jpg ''Top Executives *Hestia Hawthorn - Deceased (pre-series)'' *''Helene Hawthorn (recluse)'' *''Calvin Cranberry - Lead Mage'' *''Gregory Grape'' *''Albert Apple'' *''Phyllis Peach - Ousted'' *''Pedro Pineapple - Ousted'' *''Orlando Orange - Ousted'' *''Dragonia Dragonfruit - Deceased (pre-series)'' *''Blaze Banana - Ousted'' 41649807_p0.jpg 52604276 p0.jpg Tachibana.Lind.full.1930396.jpg Natsumezaka.Shiki.full.2145375.jpg Archer.(David).full.2125728.jpg 62755231_p0.jpg Screenshot_(1271).jpg Kamui.(Gin.Tama).full.2077485.jpg Boku.no.Hero.Academia.full.2144521.png Kaginuki.Rem.full.2022246.jpg ''Seconday Rookie Mages *Kristen Kiwifruit - Rookie'' *''Baccarat Blueberry - Rookie'' *''Richard Raspberry - Rookie'' 61093498 p0 master1200.jpg 53537069_p2_master1200.jpg ''Lower Executives Police Allies FBI Allies Logos Races Ranks Machinations Bibly Rituals Goals In General *Protect Sleepy Hollow from outworldly harm'' *''Stabilized the order within Sleepy Hollow'' *''Defeat Moloch and protect the world from the forces of Hell'' *''Defeat Twelve Nethers and the Chaos of Zodiac'' *''Wipe the town from criminals'' *''Seek out the darkest secret within the Hexenmeister Community'' ''Under Lord Helio *Purge the vice within humanity and create a new utopia'' *''Use the Witnesses and their partners as their chess pieces'' *''Manipulate everything happen in the town of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Work with Moloch and try to take him down'' *''Bring dead people back to life'' *''Find a way to reach immortality'' ''Under Selina Strawberry *Find the Hexenmeister Leader's true identity'' *''Fix all of the wrongdoings made by the Order'' *''Render everything back to normal'' *''Rebuild the damaged town of Sleepy Hollow'' ''Weapons Magical Items Stone of Wisdom Dawn's Early Light The '''Dawn's Early Light', also referred by Albert Apple as the Light From the Lord, is the secret supernatural weapon appeared which shall plays a significant part in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. The Dawn's Early Light was designed and controlled by Selina Strawberry. She produced it and kept it under a secret place. In Selina's design, this shall wipe out some certain humans with no compassion in their heart, leaving those with love, kindness and compassion alive while wiping the potential dark side inside them. According to Selina, she designed the project in order to wipe out despair and darkest nature inside humanity, making the humanity more warm-hearted and benevolent. After its activate, the world would be a light-hearted place with neither helplessness nor despair... Or so does Selina thinks. Unbeknownst to Selina, the psychotic Psyllis Peach had secretly rigged the project under Lord Helio's command, taking its control as well as turning it into a destructive item to release a great amount of carbon dioxide while devouring human's spirit and allow the world fall into an utter destruction until nothing but heat, greenhouse gasses and lava remained. This will utterly destroyed the world, causing a global warming which gone wild and making Earth exactly like its neighboring planet; Venus. A future scene shown by Albert Apple to Ichabod Crane had shown that after the release of the Dawn's Early Light (after rigged by Psyllis Peach), the Earth will become a living hell full of high pressure as well as high temperature. Nothing will survived that kind of situation, not even Moloch or the Four Horsemen. Even Lord Helio himself shall die in this chaos. The world will become a barren and scorching wasteland like Venus. The Dawn's Early Light's presence is the majority of the Two Witnesses' Fourth Tribulation. Only the death of its very creator, Selina Strawberry, could make it disappeared completely since it was bonded with her soul. ''Symbolism Mottos Affiliations Main Targets - Both Periods United Kingdom of America Ghouls Zodiac Demons Main Targets - Under Lord Helio Only Traitors & Corrupt Members Team Witness Main Targets - Under Selina Corrupt Members Astaroth Empire Theme Song Main Theme Redemption Gallery The_Soulsong.png High_Priestess_Soulsong.jpg Praying_to_Bhunivelze.jpg Trivia *The Order of Flourish itself serves as the Sleepy Hollow equivalent of Illuminati, since they are the shadowy group which controlled the entire Sleepy Hollow for centuries. *It's implied that the Order of Flourish follows a faith more prone to Manichaeism instead of Christianity. *Many members in the Order are inspired by classic literature figures when they were designed, including: **Selina Strawberry: Inspector Javert (''Les Miserables by Victor Hugo) **Phyllis Peach: Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) **Pedro Pineapple: Julien Sorel (Le Rouge et le Noir by Stendahl) **Orlando Orange: Eugène de Rastignac (La Comédie humaine series by Honoré de Balzac) **Helene Hawthorn: Erik (The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux) *Nearly every top members of the groups had an alliterative name, like Selina Sarandon (Strawberry) as well as Pedro Parkinson (Pineapple). The possibly only special case was Lord Helio, though his true name (which was Carmichael Clearness) was also alliterative. *Although they claimed they were fighting demon, the members of Order of Flourish were either oblivious or trying to ignore the fact that the so-called Order was founded by a man who was spiritually corrupt and fell from grace since the beginning, making it perhaps one of the most ironic organizations of the entire CIS Production stories. It was also ironic that some members are working with demons secretly, and few even have the awareness in what they are doing. **So far, people including Selina Strawberry, Albert Apple, Gregory Grape, Helene Hawthorne and Harold Honeydew are the only members of the Order who are utterly tragic and/or having 100% selfless and noble intentions. They are among the members who had eventually redeemed themselves. Selina also became the new leader who made the Order get back to its proper routine. *The xenophobia and fervor of pursuing the so-called purity that Order of Flourish committed after its corruption was inspired by a real-historical organization, which is the infamous Khmer Rouge. The Khmer Rouge's ideology combined elements of Marxism with an extreme version of Khmer nationalism and xenophobia. The Khmer Rouge organization is especially remembered for orchestrating the Cambodian genocide, which resulted from the enforcement of its social engineering policies. Category:CIS Productions Category:Organization Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Extremists Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Corrupt Officials Category:The Heavy Category:Pawns Category:Bigger Bads Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Eco-Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Knight Templar Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Fallen Hero Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Hypocrites Category:Double Agent Category:Order of Flourish Category:Grey Zone Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Evil Light Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Evil Category:OCs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Villains Category:Environmentalist Category:Conspirators Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Xenophobes Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Bigger Goods Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Secret Organizations